


После взрыва

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Если не знаешь, как пользоваться подарками, надо от них отказываться.





	После взрыва

**Author's Note:**

> TYL!Цуна/TYL!Мукуро

— Только не говори мне, что ты опустился до такой банальности, как бомба в посылке, — Цуна потер переносицу чуть подрагивающими пальцами и сморщился от едкого запаха дыма. За спиной раздался смешок. Цуна нахмурился еще сильнее. — Главпочтамт, ну какое Вонголе… какое тебе дело до него?

— До него — никакого, — Мукуро ткнулся острым подбородком ему в плечо, но Цуна сделал шаг вперед, словно нарочно подставляясь горячему ветру, от которого неприятно щипало глаза. Тонкие нити дыма плясали перед лицом, свиваясь в сероватые жгутики и ложноножки.

Цуна помахал перед глазами ладонью в перчатке.

— Зачем? — повторил он упрямо, словно и в самом деле рассчитывал на честный ответ.

— Мне нет никакого дела до почты Нью-Йорка, — губы над ухом были сухие и горячие, совсем как ветер, доносящий далекий жар от полыхающего здания с черным провалом ровно посередине. Цуне на секунду показалось, что темнота в дыре колышется и норовит выбраться наружу цепкими щупальцами.

— Перестань, — сказал он машинально, и тепло отдалилось от шеи. Цуна обернулся, подгоняемый в спину горячими колебаниями воздуха. Это был неправильный огонь. Нечестный.

Мукуро поправил воротник пальто, поддернул края тонких черных перчаток — Цуна с раздражением покосился на свои собственные, точно такие же, и подумал, что больше не будет принимать подарков, которые ему совершенно не нужны.

Слишком красивые. Он не знает, что с ними делать.

Мукуро пожал плечами и покусал губы, глядя за спину Цуне. Затем оторвался, словно нехотя, от зрелища снующих вокруг пожарных машин людей.

— Ты забыл, — мягко упрекнул он, и Цуна почувствовал, как нагревается на ладонях тонкая кожа перчаток, а сердце начинает биться быстрее и злее.

Видимо, Мукуро тоже это ощутил. Он плотнее запахнул полы пальто, будто пуговицы были выдуманы для каких-то дураков, и сунул руки в карманы.

— Тебе так и не смогли достать билеты в Мэдисон Сквер Гарден. Я подумал, что раз ты пропустишь матч, все должны его пропустить.

Громоздкий круглый Мэдисон возвышался позади Мукуро, из него уже высыпали люди, начали раздаваться возгласы удивления и паники.

Мукуро улыбался.

Цуна прошел мимо него, стараясь смотреть прямо перед собой, в мельтешащие перед глазами серые завитки и черные точки. Ладони жгло.

***

 

Мукуро появился в номере молча. Даже открыл дверь ключом, а не возник из пустоты прямо посреди комнаты, но Цуне было не до того — он сосредоточенно разглядывал обтягивающие ладони перчатки, размышляя, как побыстрее их стащить. Кожа под ними ныла и казалась обожженной, кончики пальцев покалывало, и Цуне чудилось, что эта черная мягкая кожа вплавилась в его собственную, и перчатки теперь не отдерешь.

Мукуро прошелся по комнате, с преувеличенной заботой подобрав с пола пальто и рубашку.

— Я их выбросил, — сказал Цуна хрипло, не глядя на него. — Они воняют.

— Помочь снять штаны? — весело улыбнулся Мукуро, и Цуна почувствовал, как спину обожгло резким, хлестким ударом раскаленного воздуха.

Шея Мукуро по сравнению со сжимающими ее пальцами в черной коже казалась белой как сливки, Цуна даже залюбовался на мгновение, но потом ему стало противно.

— Убирайся, — пробормотал он, устыдившись порыва, и неловко сел на кровать, остервенело дергая край перчатки непослушными пальцами.

— Если бы я хотел подвергнуть кого-то опасности, я бы устроил взрыв в самом Мэдисон, — тихо ответил Мукуро, опускаясь перед ним на колени. Ковер в номере был мягкий, с густым высоким ворсом серо-зеленого цвета. 

Цуна потянулся к выключателю, и комната погрузилась в вечерний неясный свет.

— Уходи. Я зол на тебя, и на себя тоже. У меня сейчас нет времени…

Мукуро перехватил его запястье и поднес ладонь к лицу, легко прикоснувшись к тыльной стороне.

— Даже на мои извинения?

Мукуро скользнул губами по коже перчатки и аккуратно втянул указательный палец в рот.  
Цуна вздрогнул. Воздух был прозрачный и стылый, как вода в ручье, светло-серое небо над Нью-Йорком склонялось к темно-серому асфальту в почтительном поцелуе. Гул машин и неясный шум города затихал. 

Цуна сидел молча и в этой пронзительной вечерней тишине чувствовал себя на пороге потери.  
Если не знаешь, как пользоваться подарками, надо от них отказываться.

Ошибкой было и вовсе их принимать, но Цуна всегда был слишком ребенком, чтобы не жаждать всего яркого, диковинного и красивого, чего так не хватало в детстве. 

Мукуро мягко посасывал его палец, дразня языком подушечку — удовольствие щекотной волной прошло между лопатками вниз к пояснице. Цуна прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями и словами — что принято обычно говорить в таких случаях? не сошлись характерами? — и вздрогнул от короткого укуса.

Мукуро выпустил его палец изо рта и облизал покрасневшие губы.

— Мне жаль, что ты расстроился.

— Тебе не жаль, что ты все это сделал.

— Нет, — Мукуро медленно расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, выскользнул из штанов одним гибким движением, как змея сбрасывает кожу, и остался перед Цуной как был, на коленях, только совсем нагой. Погладил его бедро, обтянутое штаниной, скользнул ладонью вверх.

— Тебе это было нужно для личной цели?

— Нет.

Цуна перехватил его руку и покачал головой, стараясь не смотреть на полувставший член Мукуро, аккуратно подбритые волосы в паху.

— Никто не пострадал, — тихо сказал Мукро, слегка подавшись вперед, и снова облизал губы, пристально глядя Цуне в лицо.

— Нет. Пострадал.

В лице Мукуро что-то едва заметно изменилось, и Цуна даже обрадовался: тот, наконец-то, понял, что ему пытаются объяснить, — но в следующую секунду Мукуро резко потянул его за руку и прижал ладонь Цуны к своему паху.

— Позволь мне извиниться, — прошептал он, с силой сжимая пальцы Цуны у себя на члене, и выгнулся, вздрогнув, когда Цуна и правда стиснул их, не сдерживаясь.

В прозрачном воздухе поплыл маслянистый, тяжелый запах — Цуна ощущал его всей кожей.  
Так пах бензин, и сейчас Цуна чувствовал себя облитым им с головы до ног.

У него не было шансов. 

Он вспыхнул и разгорелся, ярко и буйно, неостановимо, как в те прежние времена, когда еще не мог толком себя контролировать.

Цуна не сдвинулся с места, просто стиснул пальцы и широко распахнул глаза, жадно ловя гримасу боли и удовольствия на чужом лице — оно белело в сгущающихся сумерках, с судорожно закушенными губами и влагой в уголках глаз. Цуна мял мошонку, делая это намеренно грубо — в груди ухнуло что-то вниз, тяжело и гулко, и стало очень больно, потому что Цуна понял: так не щадят только перед прощанием.

Он быстро задвигал ладонью, сползая на пол, и Мукуро раскинулся под ним в серо-зеленом поле, будто покрытом изморосью.

У Цуны дрожали губы, и он прижался ими к запрокинутой напряженной шее, чувствуя, как гулко сглатывает Мукуро, давя стон. Он распахнул глаза, и в их глубине Цуна увидел темное, густое как деготь желание. И восхищение.

Цуна прикусил кожу на шее, поцеловал кривящийся рот, глубоко и зло — что ты делаешь? что ты со мной делаешь? кем заставляешь быть, чтобы ты мог мной восхищаться? — дернул вниз молнию на штанах, ткнулся затянутыми в перчатку пальцами в задний проход.

Мукуро выгнулся и застонал хрипло и надрывно, насаживаясь. Цуна вытащил их, стиснул на белом худом бедре и медленно вошел, зажмурившись. Толкнулся раз, другой, резко потянул бедро в сторону, раскрывая Мукуро сильнее — тот охнул и развел ноги как можно шире, жадно впитывая глазами всю злость, и жар Цуны.

Цуне было больно. Огонь тек в нем, застывая на коже нефтяной пленкой, запах бензина смешивался с запахом гари, которым несло от скомканной одежды. Мукуро под ним выгнулся и застонал в голос, царапая ногтями ковер, Цуна сжал пальцы на его члене, и на черную кожу перчаток брызнули белесые капли. Цуна поднес ладонь к лицу, втянул запах — и горящий дом обрушился у него внутри, оставляя только дымящийся пролом меж ребер.

 

— Они не снимаются, — хрипло прошептал он, устало прислонившись спиной к прохладному стеклу окна. На то, чтобы подняться на ноги и дойти сюда, ушла, кажется, целая вечность.

Мукуро, казавшийся спящим, приоткрыл глаза.

— Хочешь от них избавиться? — пробормотал он. — Они тебе идут… — Мукуро лениво встал и подошел к Цуне. — А что, если я скажу, что их нельзя снять? — он улыбнулся, сыто потягиваясь, но глаза у него были по-прежнему голодные и внимательные.

Цуна распахнул окно, впуская холодный воздух. Внизу рябили огоньки, то пропадая, то вновь выныривая в черноте.

Он вздрогнул от поцелуя в плечо — чужие губы казались раскаленными.

— Я соврал, — прошептал Мукуро ему на ухо, вздохнул и обнял, прихватив зубами кожу за ухом. Повел губами по скуле Цуны, поцеловал в висок. Цуна прикрыл глаза. Становилось холодно, но плотный запах бензина постепенно таял, выветриваясь из комнаты — и из вен. Цуна терпеливо ждал одного из вариантов продолжения — «Мне нужно было устроить взрыв для личной цели», «Пострадал только мой враг», «Это была лишь иллюзия для отвода глаз», — но из всех услышал только рассеянное: — Тебе не идут эти перчатки. 

Цуна удивленно разглядывал кожу ладоней — на ней не было ни следа ожогов. Это даже немного разочаровывало. Мукуро подбрасывал перчатки в воздух, рассматривая его, и чуть щурился от ярких неоновых вывесок, мигающих на высотке напротив отеля. Лицо у него вдруг сделалось уставшее и поскучневшее.

— Совсем, совсем не идут, — пробормотал он, и перчатки влились в поток черноты за окном, быстро пропав из вида. Цуна смотрел вниз, щурясь от холодного ветра, пока совсем не продрог.   
Он закрыл окно и передернул плечами.

— Не замерзни, — проговорил уже успевший одеться Мукуро, и в его голосе сквозила едва слышная, но явственно ощутимая для Цуны обида. — Мальчик-фитилек, не уверен, что у тебя получится теперь гореть так же ярко.

Цуна молча подошел к нему и поцеловал. Губы Мукуро отдавали вином и бензином.

— Не замерзни, — тихо повторил Цуна вслед за ним, уже в тающий в воздухе нечеткий контур, похожий на дым. Он тоже не был уверен — в том, что тот, кто будет гореть достаточно ярко для Мукуро, сможет греть.


End file.
